Luz y Oscuridad
by MakotoShiffer-chan 3
Summary: Los misterios, el sentimiento, la intriga... corazones rotos y nuevas ilusiones! tratare de hacer mi primer fic de forma completa y tierna y espero que les guste Por cierto estos personajes son obra de Tite Kubo y su manga BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

_**(Mi primer fanfic empieza hoy! hasta ahora esta es la introducción de Orihime, falta Ulquiorra asi que esperenla, estara buenisima ;D)**_

**Luz y Sombra**

**INTRODUCCIÓN (parte I):**

En un reino muy hermoso llamado Karakura, se vivían tiempos de paz y prosperidad a pesar de vivir en una constante lucha contra algunos grupos opositores al rey y la reina, sus habitantes estaban orgullosos de sus productos y trabajos…

Entre los muchos habitantes se encontraba una plebeya muy simpática y hermosa llamada Inoue Orihime, era hija de una talentosa costurera y un famoso cocinero, también tenía un hermano mayor llamado Sora, que era un soldado del ejército real. A pesar de ser hija de 2 personas muy talentosas en sus oficios Orihime no era buena en la cocina o en las manualidades como la costura, era algo torpe, aun con 18 años de edad Orihime tenía cierta actitud inocente, alegre e infantil en ocasiones; ella ayudaba a su familia en todo lo que podía, su hermano, Sora, casi nunca estaba en casa por sus misiones fuera del pueblo, así que Orihime tenía que hacer todo el trabajo en casa y aun así encontrar tiempo para asistir a sus padres, en sus ratos libres amaba ver bailes teatrales de obras públicas que realizaban en el reino, ella soñaba ser como esas bailarinas tan talentosas y bellas que hacían agraciadas piruetas junto con sus parejas de baile, para ella parecían tan conectados tanto física como espiritualmente, verlos danzar era simplemente mágico y ella se imaginaba en esos bellos vestidos actuando y alegrando a la multitud, bueno! Para ella era un sueño entre muchos más, después de todo ella no consideraba estar en el estado ideal para esos bailes que obviamente demandaban fuerza física, resistencia y gran confianza, tanto en sí misma como en su compañero de baile.

Orihime era una chica de 18 años de edad, su estatura era de 1,65m de alto, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello lacio y naranja, ojos color gris y una mirada inocente y pacífica, tenía una figura ideal, busto considerablemente grande, pequeña cintura que le daba una hermosa silueta de sirena; sus muchos pretendientes hacían de todo para llamar su atención precisamente por esa agraciada belleza y su inocente y educada forma de ser.

Orihime no era del todo consciente de lo que provocaba en los hombres, por eso su padre la protegía mucho y su madre la aconsejaba mucho acerca de cómo debía comportarse y responder ante sus pretendientes y sus numerosas propuestas. Orihime en general era una muchacha muy juguetona y tranquil, sabía cómo comportarse enfrente de sus pretendientes y cómo comportarse frente a sus familiares y amigos, de cualquier forma ella no prestaba mucha atención a esas propuestas ya que solo existía (en ese momento) un chico al que ella observaba con gran amor y encanto, ese chico era el hijo de un ex soldado jubilado, de nombre Ichin, del ejército real y una bella y talentosa cantante, el nombre de ese muchacho era Ichigo Kurosaki un chico pelinaranja de actitud energética y algo rebelde, de alta estatura y al igual que Orihime tenía 18 años de edad, él trabajaba arduamente en la granja que ahora le pertenecía a su padre pero su sueño era convertirse en un fuerte soldado del ejército real, por eso ejercitaba diariamente, el joven estaba en excelente forma; en primer lugar eso había atraído la atención de la bella pelinaranja Orihime, sin embargo lo que la había cautivado había sido la actitud fuerte, perseverante, testaruda y abierta del joven, su mirada de aceptación y amistad tan pura hacia ella, él nunca había insinuado interés en ella fuera de la amistad, ni había mostrado conductas impropias hacía ella, eso era para Orihime un gran alivio y una gran diferencia con todos los demás muchachos, esa diferencia y esa amistad con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un amor platónico para Orihime, lo veía con gran dulzura y admiración, verlo entrenar tan duro la inspiraba a ser mejor, a dar lo mejor de ella en sus quehaceres y también la inspiraba a perseguir sus sueños, la transformaba en una soñadora, en una inocente soñadora enamorada que creía que Ichigo sería como su caballero de armadura brillante que la rescataría y sería feliz a su lado con un "felices para siempre", como en los cuentos de hadas… Pero estaba muy equivocada, pero que cruel fue el destino en ese momento, Orihime malentendió la amistad que sentía Ichigo por ella y pronto se daría cuenta…

Ichigo quería mucho a Orihime pero más que todo como a una hermana, ya que él estaba enamorado de una chica casi tan testaruda como él, Rukia Kuchiki, proveniente de una respetada familia de negocios del reino, amiga de la mismísima familia real de Karakura, a pesar de sus conocidos y la importancia de su apellido Rukia era una chica muy accesible y amigable con todos los que lo eran con ella, fuerte y decidida. Se había convertido en una gran amiga de Ichigo y poco a poco se enamoró de él y él de ella…

La pobre Orihime no se había percatado de esto, hasta que un día el mismo Ichigo se lo confesó, el mismo día que ella había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos por él... al escuchar la noticia Orihime se sintió muy triste, pero a pesar de estarlo no lo demostró, actuó de forma pacífica y estaba tratando de sonreír mucho, hasta que llego a casa y rompió en llanto, hundiéndose así en un mar de tristeza y soledad…


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capitulo es otra introducción del protagonista Ulquiorra, para tener una guía a los capitulos que siguen en forma y que luego no hayan malentendidos, es algo tedioso de leer, pero bueno... jejej espero que les guste, sin más que decir, AQUÍ VA:_

II parte: Ulquiorra.

Estaba lloviendo, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaban las gotas de lluvia al caer y chocar contra todo en su camino, bañando el verde paisaje, cubriéndolo con una triste manta de lágrimas, el paisaje era hermoso pero oscuro y nublado, se veían las numerosas casas del reino y el bosque a su alrededor, él estaba observando callada y detenidamente ese lúgubre escenario, su mirada llena de tristeza y tranquilidad, cuestionándose muchas cosas acerca de la vida y la existencia, Ulquiorra Shiffer, el segundo hijo adoptivo del rey y la reina, solía ser una persona muy pensativa, reflexionaba cada acción que veía, cada palabra que escuchaba. Ulquiorra era muy amado por el rey Aizen y la reina Sakura pero tenía un pasado muy triste y tortuoso, que por más que alguna vez quiso olvidar, no pudo hacerlo; de cualquier forma recordarlo para él era inútil, olvidarlo imposible, ¡en fin! Para él no tenía sentido todo eso, aunque le causaba mucho dolor que prefería no demostrar tampoco le gustaba hablar al respecto. El rey Aizen no solo había adoptado a Ulquiorra, también había adoptado a una joven muy cariñosa llamada Nelliel y a un joven muy problemático llamado Grimmjow, a pesar de sus actitudes eran chicos muy inteligentes y al igual que Ulquiorra, ellos también tuvieron un pasado complicado, habían perdido a sus familias durante la guerra que había pasado hace 5 años, una guerra cruel que a pesar de haber sido ganada por el reino de Karakura con el rey Aizen comandando sus ejércitos, había dejado manchada de sangre la historia de ese reino… y de otros más, dejando grandes pérdidas, tanto en vidas humanas como pérdidas materiales, por un largo tiempo el pueblo estuvo hundido en gran luto y tristeza pero poco a poco fueron superando algunas frías y crueles memorias que había dejado la guerra, pero a pesar de curar heridas las cicatrices aun permanecieron latentes.

El rey Aizen estaba consciente de esto y de todo lo que habían sufrido esos pobres muchachos y muchas otras personas de su reino que ahora veía con amor y culpa.

Ulquiorra mostraba gran respeto y agradecimiento al rey, fue por ese agradecimiento que decidió ser parte de su actual ejercito cuando cumplió 15 años de edad, un año después de haber perdido a sus padres, ahora Ulquiorra con 19 años de edad había madurado en muchos aspectos, a pesar de ser de baja estatura, comparado con otros hombres de su edad, era rápido y fuerte, tenía excelentes reflejos y era todo un estratega y como tal le gustaba mucho el ajedrez y la lectura, atesoraba cada aprendizaje obtenido de cada libro que leía minuciosamente; tranquilo, observador, pasivo, callado, apartado, respetuoso, cualidades notables y predominantes en Ulquiorra , poseía hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, tan fuertes y claros a la vez, una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva, casi nada era capaz de romper esa armonía ; piel pálida, cabellos completamente negros y un poco largos y rizados, tenía cicatrices en su rostro, 2 líneas que habían sido cruelmente dibujadas bajo sus ojos, como 2 lágrimas que caían de su rostro, tan triste a veces, no comprendido en muchas ocasiones…

¡Claro! No era como si a Ulquiorra le importara lo que pensaran o hablaran los demás de él, sus ahora hermanos eran buenos con él, Nelliel una chica con personalidad muy divertida e inocente, de muy hermosa apariencia, con cabellos verdes y ojos verde claro y griseaceos, con tan solo 15 años de edad era la menos de los hermanos, Grimmjow un energético y testarudo joven de 22 años, alto, atractivo, fuerte de cabellos celestes y ojos azules, el mayor de los hermanos pero con una actitud altanera y arrogante en ocasiones pero un buen hermano, aunque no muy responsable, Nelliel solía bromear mucho con Grimmjow cosa que Grimmjow tomaba como insultos y desafíos en muchas ocasiones, pero en general ellos se llevaban bien.

El rey y la reina decidieron que era hora de dar paso a un nuevo comienzo, lleno de luz y esperanza para sus hijos y sus seguidores, aquí es cuando la verdadera historia COMIENZA!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen la demora, no es que no tuviera el cap listo desde hace meses, de hecho si, pero bueno, con el final de clases, la navidad y el fin de año, pues todo se me olvido, pero subiré este y les deseo PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! :) y gracias por leer y los reviews, me hacen sentir bien y me motivan, aunque sean pocos jejeje..._

En casa de Orihime…

-Oye hija podrías por favor ir a darle esta carta a tu padre?

-Si madre –dijo Orihime casi sin ganas-

-Gracias hija-le sonrió su madre amablemente-

Orihime subió las escaleras mientras sostenía la carta con la mano izquierda y con la derecha levantaba un poco su vestido largo para no tropezar con los escalones- Últimamente todo es tan aburrido… quisiera irme lejos de aquí –dijo con voz apagada y pensando en sus quehaceres y fracasado amor-

Llegando hasta la puerta la golpeo tres veces y espero una respuesta fuera del despacho de su padre, era domingo así que su padre se encontraba haciendo cuentas del negocio y gastos semanales, y este de forma apresurada dijo:

-Si si pase!

-Hola padre –dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho- llegó una carta para ti.

-Oh! Gracias hija –tomo la carta de las manos de Orihime y al ver quien se la enviaba la abrió inmediatamente… era un viejo amigo llamado Zahil –Cielos! Hace tiempo no sabía de él! –dijo entusiasmado –Vaya! Que querrá? Dijo mientras leía la carta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Orihime solo lo escuchaba y veía casi sin mucho interés, pero de igual manera se quedó, su padre no le había dicho que se marchara después de todo y ella no tenía mucho más que hacer.

-Zahil? Es algún pariente papá? –Preguntó tomando un poco de interés-

-No es un pariente hija, es un viejo amigo, un excelente amigo – dijo aun leyendo la carta contento- Oh vaya, nos invita a visitarlo esta primavera! Será estupendo, él vive en el pueblo de Rainster a unos días de aquí- dijo con alegría – Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Creo que sería estupendo pasar a visitarlo…

-Enserio?- por alguna razón la idea la inquietaba un poco, pero era ilógico! Que tenía de malo visitar a un viejo amigo de su padre, seguro sería bueno para toda la familia sin embargo Orihime no estaba convencida-No estoy segura de que sea buena idea…-dijo con su ahora habitual tono apagado-

-Está bien si no quieres ir hija, pero es un buen amigo de tu padre, no quieres hacer el esfuerzo por miii? –dijo su padre tratando de hacer un gesto de ternura, asi como un perrito suplicando, lo cual fue gracioso para Orihime-

-No papá – dijo entre risitas- No podemos ir en otra ocasión?

-No creo… Quién sabe si Zahil vaya a estar ocupado luego, será mejor aceptar ahora-dijo riendo -Le avisaré a tu madre!-Salió de la habitación y Orihime se quedó ahí pensativa, porque tenía ese mal presentimiento, nunca había sentido algo así, seguro solo lo imaginaba ahora, se estaba volviendo loca en su opinión. Pero en fin decidió quedarse a cuidar el negocio de su padre con ayuda de su institutriz y amiga Matsumoto, que era también una buena amiga de su madre, hasta que el día de la partida de sus padres llegó…

-Cuídate bien hija, no le causes problemas a Matsumoto-San –Dijo su madre mientras se despedía- Volveremos en un par de días, espéranos por favor!- dijo sonrientemente

-Claro lo haré madre! No te preocupes! – Dijo Orihime mientras levantaba su brazo para despedirse de ambos- Los esperaré, vuelvan lo antes posible! – al decir estas palabras sintió una especié de nudo en la garganta…por un momento quiso llorar sin saber porque o lo que le aguardaba…

En el palacio real…

Se escuchaban los choques de espada a cada segundo, no paraban, se sentía la tensión y el calor de la batalla... Dos hermanos se debatían en duelo queriendo demostrar quién era el mejor… Por un lado estaba Grimmjow con el torso descubierto y un pantalón negro con franjas azules a los lados y un cinturón del mismo color que iniciaba en su cintura y caía elegantemente en su cadera, con abdominales esculturales bañados en sudor por el calor de la batalla… y por otro lado estaba Ulquiorra con movimientos tan directos, agiles y elegantes, usaba un pantalón negro con franjas verdes y un cinturón bien colocado de color verde también, de igual forma con su pecho descubierto pero porque la camisa blanca que portaba ahora estaba algo rasgada, señal obvia de lo intensa de la batalla, Ulquiorra también poseía un cuerpo escultural, era como un mismísimo adonis. Ambos luchaban fervientemente mientras su hermana y sus padres y otros miembros del clero los observaban, su familia conocía las grandes habilidades de batalla de ambos muchachos, pero la mayoría de los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos por semejante show

-No me vencerás esta vez enano!- Dijo Grimmjow con voz llena de energía y determinación mientras lo apuntaba con la espada-

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas bufón – Contesto rápidamente y atacó a su oponente sin darle descanso- Los ataques de Ulquiorra eran directos ya que no veía el caso de rebuscar técnicas y movimientos sabiendo que podía vencer a Grimmjow sin necesidad de ellos-

-AAGHH!- Se quejó Grimmjow cuando Ulquiorra lo engaño con un movimiento de su espada para luego arrebatarle su espada a Grimmjow y apuntar directo a su cuello, donde se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, marcando así con mucha clase su victoria.

-Estaba seguro que esta vez te iba a ganar enano! –Se quejó el peli azul-

-Pues ya ves que no lo hiciste, concéntrate más a la próxima… aunque creo que ni así me vencerías…- Se burlo un poco Ulquiorra, era algo inusual de él, bromear con algo, pero después de tantas peleas con Grimmjow llegó a entenderlo y de igual forma Grimmjow lo entendía y aceptaba a Ulquiorra sin problema alguno, pero ambos eran de pocas palabras en cuanto su hermandad, confiaban en que en silencio su amigo lo entendía y podían confiarse muchas cosas.

Nelliel aplaudía entusiasmada junto con todos los demás

-BIEN HECHO HERMANOOOS!- gritó la peli verde muy contenta- Como siempre murciélago-kun ganaste! Y esta vez casi lo logras Gatito-kun- dijo con tono tierno a ambos-

Ambos la vieron con una mirada entrecerrada y amenazadora… ¿Qué demonios eran esos apodos? Últimamente Nelliel se estaba pasando de lista…

Mientas los hermanos jugaban y bromeaban el rey y la reina hablaban seriamente con otras personas importantes del próximo evento que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas semanas en el palacio real

-Todos los preparativos están casi listos- Dijo un sirviente mientras hacía una reverencia a los reyes – En unas semanas estará todo organizado y enviaremos las invitaciones a todos-

-Muy bien! Ansío este evento, marcará una nueva era de fraternidad entre reinos – Dijo el rey bastante satisfecho- Mi reina por fin verá la paz y vivirá en ella- Concluyó viendo con amor a su reina-

-Sí, y lo que más anhelo vivir junto a ti y junto a todo el reino esa paz que tanto necesitan nuestros corazones- dijo posando su mano delicadamente en su pecho-


	4. Chapter 4

_Pues doble capitulo aunque el cuarto capitulo es más corto que el otro, mi cerebro trabajo rápido hasta el bloqueo creativo y contra el tiempo, pero aquí esta y espero que les guste! Sin más que agregar, AQUÍ VA:_

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de sus padres, Orihime estaba preocupada sin saber quehacer, Matsumoto solo la veía caminar de un lado a otro, ya se estaba aburriendo de verla en ese estado…

-¿Quieres calmarte? Estoy segura de que ellos están bien y tú estás exagerando…- luego de decir eso dio un buen trago a su bebida, era vino y ya estaba haciendo efecto sobre la rubia- Tranquila, solo quédate tranquila Orihime.

- Es que no lo entiendes, yo sé que algo pasará… No debí dejarlos ir… -Decía lamentándose repetidas veces-

- ¡Vaya niña! –Suspiro- Parece que no tendré descanso contigo esta vez –Dijo Matsumoto mientras detenía su cabeza con su mano derecha.-

-¿No puedes intentar ser comprensiva?-dijo Orihime con frustración-

-Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡¿No has escuchado los rumores?!- Dijo Matsumoto entusiasmada- ¡Habrá una fiesta, por parte de la familia real! ¡ Han invitado a personas muy importantes y todo el reino estará celebrando muy pronto!

- ¡wow! ¿Enserio? … ¡será genial! – Orihime se expresó muy entusiasmada también, esta vez no estaba fingiendo, enserio estaba feliz- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pasará algo interesante y todos estarán felices –dijo con ilusión-

-Cierto, estoy muy emocionada por ello, habrá tanto vino – dijo con un brillo singular en sus ojos-

-jejejeje eso es lo único que te interesa ¿cierto?- dijo un poco desalentada por la inspiración de su amiga solo por las bebidas alcohólicas-

Por otro lado en el castillo….

-Así que habrá un baile pronto, eh?- Grimmjow comento la noticia del futuro suceso a Ulquiorra de forma desinteresada- Bueno, supongo que ya nos hacía falta una fiesta ¿no?-dijo entre risas-

- ¡humph!- contesto con un bufido completamente desinteresado igual-

-Tú si que eres de pocas palabras Ulquiorra… - dijo Grimmjow algo molesto-

De repente aparece la linda Nelliel

-¡Hola! Jejeje deberían estar muy contentos y emocionados por esto, no siempre pasa y además es una gran oportunidad de conocer nuevos amigos fuera del palacio y…- fue interrumpida mientras explicaba alegremente la importancia de la situación-

-Aun así no importa, no es como si yo quisiera conocer gente nueva, no los necesito.-concluyó Grimmjow

-Eres el mayor Grimmjow, el más cercano al trono, como tal deberías darle más importancia a estas cosas, debes sociabilizar y probar tu madurez y liderazgo ante todos y así demostrar que eres merecedor del trono.- Alegó Nelliel a Grimmjow, con una expresión muy seria.-

-Aunque se lo digas así, no entenderá Nelliel…- Ulquiorra se unió a la charla nuevamente y con más interés a la próxima respuesta de Grimmjow.-

-Tal vez… uummm … Lo intentaré pero si no les agrado no será mi problema, ¿entendido?- Respondió Grimmjow vencido y algo decepcionado ante la situación-

-Puede que si sea algo bueno- Concluyó Ulquiorra pensando en todo lo que implicaba esa fiesta y su significado y todo lo que podría pasar.-

En casa de Orihime

-¿Cuándo volverán…? No se supone que deban tardar tanto… ¿o sí?- pregunto angustiada a su institutriz-

-No lo sé, pero si te tranquiliza haré que algunos amigos míos investiguen- contesto rápidamente para consolar a Orihime-

-Muchas gracias Matsumoto-san.

Esos amigos eran soldados y uno en especial era su queridísimo amante Gin Ichimaru, que hacía todo lo que Matsumoto le pidiera, por cuestiones y problemas del pasado, se podría decir que la relación que tenían ahora estaba condicionada a favor de Matsumoto, pero Gin tampoco tenía problemas con ello. Y así Matsumoto habló con Gin y lo convenció de dar una vuelta por el camino que habían recorrido los padres de Orihime para confirmar que todo estuviera bien. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba y deseaba Matsumoto.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_Muy bien! Quinto capitulo y espero que les guste, este si esta largo... sin más que agregar AQUÍ VA:_

Veían el camino con calma mientras cabalgaban en sus corceles, con la dirección que les había dado Matsumoto, trataban de localizar algo anormal o pista de un altercado o accidente.

-Parece que no hay nada por aquí- comentó seriamente un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azul claro- Tenemos que adelantarnos más, hasta llegar al destino- Se dirigió a sus 2 compañeros que lo acompañaban en ese recorrido-

- ¡demonios! ¿Por qué tenemos que terminar enredados en los caprichos de tu novia? –Se lamento un joven de cabellos negros y largos- Odio terminar haciendo cosas inútiles como estas.-Concluyó-

- ¡Ya cállate Nnoitra! Ni que hubiera algo mejor que hacer- Contestó un poco molesta una rubia con piel morena- Además Gin no nos pediría venir por nada, ¿o sí?- Pregunto mientras volteaba a ver con algo de sospecha a su comandante Gin.-

-Claro que no Halibel.- dijo Gin mirando seriamente a la rubia.-

Siguieron buscando por el camino, hasta que vieron algo sospechoso… Una carrosa a un costado, dada vuelta y casi destruida, el techo de la carroza ya no estaba y el conductor yacía muerto en el suelo con un arma de fuego en las manos.

-Pero que…-Halibel ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase al ver horrorizada la escena-

-Parece que ni siquiera le dieron oportunidad de defenderse…- dijo Nnoitra con una expresión concentrada, tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido exactamente.-

Mientras Gin inspeccionaba el resto de la carroza...

-_Adentro_…- Pensó Gin mientras veía por el techo destrozado de la carroza restos de sangre y dos cuerpos inertes en el interior- No puede ser… Esto es… -Mientras veía preocupado la escena, pensaba "¿Qué haré?... ¿Cómo podre darle esta horrible noticia a Matsumoto y a la joven Orihime?"-

-Comandante… ¿Acaso son estas las personas de las que debíamos cerciorarnos de su bienestar?- Halibel preguntó a Gin intentando ser cautelosa.-

- Oh! Parece que sí- contestó Nnoitra mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza- Esto es una tragedia totalmente inconveniente, no he revisado las pertenencias y no sé si llevaban equipaje o provisiones pero lo más seguro es que fueron asaltados de sorpresa, no les dieron tiempo de reaccionar o suplicar por sus vidas, parece que todo ocurrió muy rápido y por el estado y olor de los cadáveres, creo que han estado aquí por un día o dos…- Explicó Nnoitra.-

-Asaltantes de camino… pero no entiendo, fácilmente pudieron robar todo y huir sin necesidad de matarlos… Esto fue simplemente despreciable.- Halibel habló frustrada y enojada por lo ocurrido-

-No sé cómo les diré esto a Matsumoto y a la señorita Orihime- Gin concluyó con mucha tristeza.-

En casa de Orihime

-¡Mira, mira este lindo vestido Orihime! ¿No te parece hermoso? Creo que te quedará perfecto.- dijo la rubia tratando de distraer a Orihime.-

- Si Matsumoto, está muy bonito- la joven contestó distraída mientras miraba un punto en la habitación, no veía nada en especial, pero su mente seguía divagando sin darle mucha atención a lo que su institutriz le decía.-

-¡Agh! Pero qué problema…- agregó Matsumoto algo molesta y a la vez preocupada, era muy aburrido estar solo con Orihime cuando ella estaba en sus momentos de depresión, quería hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, había aprovechado el momento de interés de Orihime por la fiesta real pero ahora era más que obvio que ya no tenía mucho efecto, se habían agotado las distracciones y Matsumoto ahora solo pensaba en cómo le estaba yendo a Gin en la búsqueda.- _¿Ya los habrá encontrado? ¡Humph! Seguro que sí, ya deben venir en camino y todo volverá a la normalidad y estará bien. Ummm pero si es así, ¿porque hasta yo me estoy preocupando por ellos…? ¡Es Orihime! Claro, ella me está contagiando su paranoia.-_Pensó Matsumoto mientras veía pensativa hacía la ventana, ahora eran dos chicas pensativas en la habitación, ambas preocupadas y aburridas.-

De camino al reino, Nnoitra había ido rápidamente en su corcel a buscar ayuda al reino, necesitaban una carreta para llevar los cuerpos y también a alguien más experimentado para analizar la situación. Y así fue, llegó Nnoitra con 2 carretas y 3 personas más…

-Vaya escena- Dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y azulados mientras se colocaba sus lentes- ¿Saben quienes son las víctimas?- preguntó tratando de ignorar el mal olor que empezaba a intensificarse.-

-Sí Ishida- Le contestó Gin- Ya los identificamos, al menos a 2 de ellos, al conductor todavía no lo identificamos.- prosiguió, aún pensando en lo que le aguardaba en el pueblo.-

-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de transportar los cuerpos hasta el reino nuevamente, alguien notifíquele de su muerte a sus familiares e investiguen la identidad del conductor.- Concluyó Ishida mientras los refuerzos colocaban los cuerpos en las carretas y los tapaban con una manta larga y blanca, para luego subir a sus corceles y encaminarse al reino.-

- Yo lo haré. –Dijo Gin con determinación y tristeza – se montó rápidamente y salió de la escena al encuentro de Matsumoto y Orihime.

En el palacio real, todo estaba calmado, Nelliel y Ulquiorra jugaban una partida de ajedrez en el salón principal, el rey y la reina observaban a sus hijastros con mucha atención y Grimmjow jugaba aburrido con una bola de cristal pequeña…

-¡Jaque Mate! –Exclamó triunfante la peliverde –Yo gané jejeje- dijo mientras reía.-

-¿Qué dices, tonta? –Respondió Ulquiorra mientras veía con la mirada entrecerrada y seria a Nelliel –Eso no es jaque mate, moviste a un peón y lo pusiste a lado de mi caballo, si algo lograste es que yo te quite tu pieza, boba –Ulquiorra explicó un poco molesto a su hermanastra, que aparentemente no entendía nada del ajedrez porque ya era como la quinta vez que gritaba jaque mate sin ser eso. –Eres torpe.- concluyó Ulquiorra-

De repente un soldado llegó, hizo una reverencia a la familia real y les notificó el hallazgo de los cuerpos a kilómetros del reino.

-Se identificaron dos de los cuerpos y eran pobladores del reino, aparentemente en un pequeño viaje de pocos días y fueron asaltados y asesinados mi Lord.- Explicó el soldado al rey.-

-Pero que triste ¿Y no encontraron a los bandidos que cometieron semejante crimen? – Preguntó muy entristecida y preocupada la reina.-

-No, mi señora, no se sabe el paradero de los criminales, uno de nuestros oficiales ya fue a notificarle a la hija de los fallecidos y a sus amigos de su muerte, los cuerpos ya han sido trasladados al pueblo.- dijo firme el soldado.-

Mientras Ulquiorra, Nelliel y Grimmjow escuchaban la horrible noticia, Nelliel se entristeció rápidamente, no podía evitar no hacerlo ya que recordaba a sus padres fallecidos y sentía compasión por otra huérfana más en el reino…

-Ladrones, lo único que quieren son las joyas y lo material de valor que puedan encontrar, pero no solo les basto con robarlos sino que también debían matarlos, arrebatarles sus vidas así por así… huh? -Dijo Grimmjow ofendido ante ese acto de cobardía.-

-Son unos malditos, cobardes… malvados- Agregó Nelliel entristecida mientras colocaba ambas manos en su pecho y bajaba la cabeza.-

-Una huérfana más… -Dijo Ulquiorra con una mirada indiferente y fría –Que pena.- Agregó cerrando sus ojos y bajando la cabeza.-

Nelliel lo miró triste, eso había pensado ella, huérfana, esa palabra le traía muy malos recuerdos

-Me pregunto… ¿cómo estará esa niña…?- Nelliel se cuestionó pensativa.-

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

_Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer y por los reviews me hacen feliz! :3 AQUÍ VA:_

La casa estaba en silencio, en una habitación se encontraban tres personas, se sentía la tensión, la sorpresa y la enorme tristeza, Orihime estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá, sus puños permanecían apretados fuertemente y lloraba en shock por la triste noticia, estaba totalmente inconsolable y se sentía perdida, mientras que Matsumoto no sabía que decir ni que pensar, también lloraba mucho, Gin permanecía parado cerca de la puerta, le había dado la noticia junto con sus condolencias, no tenía palabras de consuelo para ninguna de las mujeres, sabía que sin importar lo que él dijera eso no arreglaría nada, no cambiaría los sentimientos que estaban experimentando ni les devolvería la vida a esa desafortunada pareja… definitivamente era una situación muy difícil.

-señorita Orihime, de nuevo, lamento su perdida, entiendo que sea una noticia difícil de asimilar para usted. Matsumoto, eran tus amigos y lo lamento, se que eran buenas personas y estoy enormemente afligido por ese suceso.- Dijo Gin mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse y romper ese doloroso silencio.-

-Por favor Gin, no sigas… entendemos… -dijo Matsumoto con un nudo en la garganta, hablar le dolía, no sabía que decir, no se imaginaba lo triste que estaba Orihime y eso le partía el corazón.-

-Pero… es que yo… -contestó Gin perdiendo la postura y afligiéndose aun más al ver a la rubia con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos-

-Tranquilo, por favor… -dijo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él preocupado hombre- Entiendo que quieres ayudar y deseas alejar el dolor ahora, pero… esto es muy difícil y aprecio tus intenciones -Mientras hablaba, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Gin y lo acaricio suave y tiernamente. –Creo que está bien, solo por ahora, sentirnos tristes y es lo más saludable, lo veo en tus ojos, estas preocupado por mí, pero lo más importante ahora es la salud, los sentimientos y la vida de Orihime, esa es mi prioridad. Solo mírala. – Dijo señalando a la muchacha que lloraba y aun estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.- Esta destrozada… debemos ayudarla, debemos estar a su lado en estos momentos más que nada. –Dijo tierna y tristemente a Gin.-

-Comprendo… Matsumoto, no me alejaré, estaré con ella y contigo en estos difíciles momentos. –Contestó Gin a la rubia, aun preocupado y con una expresión de derrota, era insoportable el sentimiento de la impotencia, pero por ahora ser un apoyo y dar un poco de consuelo era lo único que podía hacer.-

-Gracias querido. – Matsumoto recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Gin, con sus manos sujetando fuertemente sus hombros, luego se separó y volteo a ver a Orihime con mucha preocupación, Gin aun la sujetaba.-

-señorita Orihime, por favor hábleme. –Gin camino hacia la muchacha peli naranja y se arrodillo a sus pies mientras sujetaba su mano derecha. – Soy, ahora, tú guardián, junto con Matsumoto cuidare y velaré por tu bienestar, protegeré lo que ellos no pueden proteger ahora, pero por favor, en memoria a sus padres… ¡SEA FUERTE! –Suplicó el soldado a la afligida muchacha, con una mirada llena de determinación y cariño.-

-Gin… - Matsumoto miró al hombre con extrema ternura, ese gesto de cariño le había conmovido el corazón.-

-señor Gin…-Dijo Orihime sorprendida y enternecida viendo al hombre que la consolaba, estaba triste, muy triste pero al ver la determinación del hombre no pudo evitar dejar la soledad aun lado, ella sabía que no estaba completamente sola aun, sabía también que debía ser fuerte, que no podía dejar morir el restaurante que su padre con tanto trabajo y sacrificio había hecho, sabía que su madre quería verla feliz y también anhelaba que ella pudiera aprender acerca de la costura, su padre quería que aprendiera a ser una buena chef…ahora se encontraba en una posición difícil, tantos sueños y metas, sus padres la había amado tanto y habían dado todo por ella, ella sabía que no tenía derecho a rendirse todavía. – Sé que no estoy sola, gracias señor por sus palabras de aliento, sé que no estoy sola… -se repitió. – Matsumoto y usted están conmigo y se los agradezco mucho… - no pudo seguir y rompió en llanto, no paraba de llorar y se abalanzó para abrazar a Gin, éste se quedo paralizado pero rápidamente contestó el abrazo de Orihime.-

-Nunca estarás sola, mi querida Orihime… - dijo Matsumoto mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a Gin y a Orihime y los abrazaba a ambos, con ese gran abrazo y una profunda tristeza, la casa de Orihime estaba rodeada de una niebla de luto y aflicción.-

En el palacio…

-¡Nelliel deja de suspirar ya! – se quejó Grimmjow golpeando la mesa, ya se estaba cansando de su hermana, ya era el quinto suspiro en menos de media hora y ya empezaba a molestarlo. – No entiendo porque insistes en hacer eso – una venita se sobresaltó en la frente del muchacho por el enojo.-

-¡Ah ya! No te quejes, solo estoy pensando, ¡lo hago inconscientemente! –Dijo la muchacha frustrada por la poca paciencia de su hermano.-

-Y ¿en qué piensas? – Ulquiorra preguntó de forma directa, parecía que sus suspiros también habían frustrado a su más paciente hermano.-

-Ummm bueno… - Nelliel dudó en contestar al principio. – Es que no sé si ustedes puedan entender… - dijo pensativa, sus hermanos no eran muy comprensivos en cuanto a lo emocional, ella lo sabía muy bien por experiencia propia.-

-Vamos, no le des vueltas al maldito asunto y contesta, ya que estás tan determinada en demostrar tus frustraciones con esos molestos suspiros –definitivamente Grimmjow no era para nada comprensivo.-

-¡jumm! ¡Precisamente por eso no sé si decirles o no! -dijo Nelliel entrecerrando sus ojos y con una expresión de molestia.-

-Nelliel, solo dilo. – Ulquiorra se antepuso con un tono de mucha autoridad, exigiéndole a su hermana una respuesta seria.-

-umm ¡si! –Nelliel no pudo protestar, más que todo por el miedo que le causó su hermano. – Bien, la cosa es… bueno, estuve pensando muchísimo en la noticia de ayer, acerca de las victimas de asesinato y me sentí muy mal respecto a la niña que ha quedado sola, me preguntaba si estaba bien o si podríamos hacer algo por… ella. –Terminó la frase algo dudosa de la reacción de sus hermanos. –No se queden callados, ¡digan algo! – Exigió la muchacha, al haber pasado unos minutos sin recibir una respuesta de ellos.-

-¿Que quieres que digamos? Piensas idioteces. – Grimmjow contestó desinteresado y volteando a ver a un lado de la mesa. –Es ilógico lo que dices. –Concluyó.-

-¿Cómo que es ilógico? No entiendo lo que tiene de ilógico, para mi es comple…-

-Te explicaré porque es ilógico. –Ulquiorra comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo a su hermana mientras se sentaba para ver a los ojos de su hermana. – Escúchame, hay muchos niños huérfanos en el reino, nosotros fuimos unos hace años, no tenemos padres biológicos, así como muchos más, no solo en el reino, sino también en todo el mundo, el dolor de esa niña es sufrido por muchos más y logrará salir adelante como todos los demás ó se convertirá en una persona miserable. Es ilógico que pienses que debemos ayudarlo por esa razón, ya ayudamos a gente en esa condición y con otros males, ahora dime ¿Por qué ella?... ¿Por qué empeñarnos en ayudarla a ella más que a cualquier otra persona en el reino? –Cuestionó muy seriamente a su hermana.-

-Yo… ummm… - dijo Nelliel mientras bajaba la cabeza.-

-No lo sabes. –Concluyó Ulquiorra.-

Grimmjow solo observaba a ambos hermanos en silencio, algo raro de él pero parecía no tener intenciones de hablar sobre el tema.

-Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro. –Anunció Ulquiorra mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se marchaba de la habitación.-

-Bueno, Murciélago-kun se ha marchado. –Dijo Grimmjow con un tono burlista y haciendo una reverencia, tratando de actuar gracioso ante Nelliel. –Yo lo sé todo blah blah blah… - continuo burlándose de su hermano forzando una cara seria y ala vez graciosa, las muecas que hacía lograron arrancarle una risa a su hermana.-

-jajajajajajaj waaa¡ para ya! Jajajaja – Se reía Nelliel sin poder parar, al ver a su hermano haciendo esas muecas graciosas. –Deja de hacer esas caras, Gatito-kun jajajajaja

-Bueno ya enserio… ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Cuestionó a su hermana volviendo a un tono serio pero aun sonriendo.-

-¿Qué…? –Nelliel no había captado a lo que se refería Grimmjow con la pregunta.-

-Me refiero a la chica de ayer, que ha quedado huérfana. –contestó Grimmjow viendo a su hermana, parecía dispuesto a complacer a su hermana y ayudar.-

-¿Me ayudarás? –Dijo Nelliel mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba sorprendida y feliz al ver a su hermano Grimmjow dispuesto a ayudar, sabía que no era del todo común pero eso la convencía aun más de que él tenía un gran y tierno corazón.-

-Claro, como sea, no es que haya muchas cosas que hacer… Tú solo dime qué quieres hacer para ayudar. – Dijo serio y un poco sonrojado, era tan tierno.-

-¡Sí! –Contestó muy feliz.

Continuará…


End file.
